Nickelodeon Heroes Battle Royale
Nickelodeon has been known for it's cartoons, whether they were good or bad, and today we will pit the major heroes of Nick's current top 4 to see who is the greatest toon. To set things apart, SpongeBob will have items such as the magic book and pencil, Timmy will '''NOT '''have access to Cosmo and Wanda as they are outside help, Lincoln will have his Ace Savvy abilities and Leonardo shall be a composite like the others. Introduction (Cue DB theme) Mecha: Nickelodeon. Since the nineties this behemoth of a company has introduced cartoons that have became iconic over the past years, but what will happen when the major heroes of arguably the 4 biggest Nick cartoons around today meet in a brawl. I'm MechaShadow, and it is my job to research the weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. SpongeBob SquarePants Mecha: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob was born to his mother and father in the underwater town of Bikini Bottom, unaware that he was destined for greatness. After being introduced to the shores known as TV land, Spongebob became an instant hit among many households within weeks, even becoming known as the greatest cartoon of all time. However, let's forget about reality for a second. SpongeBob's young life was filled with joy, happiness and love for it's entirety, which helped him to develop extraordinary talents when he was only between the ages of 1 and 2 years. During that time the love that his parents gave him filled SpongeBob with the confidence he needed to follow his dreams of becoming a fry cook, even going so far as to help him make his own Krabby Patty. As an INFANT!!! However, as SpongeBob matured time eventually forced him to leave the family. Although, despite being still only a kid, SpongeBob managed to GROW his own home, a pineapple and buy his own pet sea snail, Gary. He struck up a friendship with his stupid neighbor Patrick Star and a on/off friendship with Squidward Tentacles. After living for a few years in his street, SpongeBob finally gained enough confidence to get his dream job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, saving his boss Mr Krabs and neighbor Squidward from a hungry swarm of anchovies. After that he officially became a member of the Krusty Krab crew. Since then, a creature known as Plankton has tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula, but has always been stopped by Mr Krabs and SpongeBob. SpongeBob has also done other extreme things no regular kid can do, such as... * Winning over 300 Employee of the Month Awards * Stopping an infinite army of rogue robots created by Plankton * Rescuing King Neptune's crown from Shell City * Surviving being sliced up into several pieces, only for them to become sentient before combining into one * Eating a bunch of his own hands * Travelling past the Ozone Layer without absorbing any radiation, despite being designed for absorption * Surviving the vacuum of space Mecha: How does he do this stuff? Anyway, SpongeBob's toon force gives him regenerative abilities that possibly exceed that of Lobo's, and sometimes he can't feel pain. Some of his abilities allow him to be burnt, crushed, eaten or completely disintegrated while still coming back like nothing happened. He also has a superb and often wacky arsenal of weapons, including... * A super hero form known as Invincibubble, which gives him super strength and the ability to control indestructible bubbles that can be used as projectiles. * The Magic Pencil that can create and erase anything * The Magic Page that can do anything written down on it that's not above Universe Destroying level * The Quickster outfit. Speaks for itself. * A spiked metal boxing glove * A super strong jellyfishing net that can hold any weight * The Sonic Wave/Goofy Gooby Guitar, capable of incinerating indestructible metal ... and a whole lot of others that will be in the fight. SpongeBob is also good at blowing bubbles. One time, in one of the comics, Plankton disguised as Patrick to steal the formula from SpongeBob, but when SpongeBob blew a cinder block bubble, it actually crushed him and created a hole in the ground. On a related note, SpongeBob actually believed that Plankton really was Patrick, which leads us into the weaknesses. SpongeBob's intelligence appears to be... lets say... below average at it's worst. While not as bad as the likes of Homer Simpson or Peter Griffin, SpongeBob can be tricked easily and is very dumb at times. Take the explanation of Wumbo, for example. With enough persuading Patrick actually got SpongeBob to believe that Wumbo was a real word. Another example was in the episode 'No Weenies Allowed', where he completely ignored the fighting going on in the bar, despite knowing full well the dangers that were inside of there. This is similar to that one April Fool's prank Squidward pulled on SpongeBob. SpongeBob was completely oblivious to his surroundings which clearly showed a trap. Alongside that he * Can't Survive outside of water for too long unless the paper says otherwise * He's only a kid And that's about it for his weaknesses. Really, that's all I could find! Okay, in all seriousness though, SpongeBob may not look like it, but he is a very skilled and dangerous combatant with nerves of steel and muscles of... well... sand SpongeBob (To King Neptune after being told to fight Robo Sandy): Bring it on, your highness. BRING... IT... ON!!! Lincoln Loud Sega: Sisters. The very people that can make boys worry about their family life, but there is only one boy out there that has it even rougher than the rest of us. Lincoln Loud. This young boy was born into a family of 5 girls but Lincoln managed to cope with his stupid sister Leni, his bossy sister, Lori, his 1 year old sporty sister Lynn, comedic sister Luan and rock fan Luna. However, the lack of fighting he had to deal with was about to get worse above his emo sister, Lucy, was born. After her came the reckless twins, Lola and Lana, explosive scientist Lisa and cute baby Lily. After 11 years of decent family life, Lincoln's solo life was about to take a turn for the worse. Timmy Turner Leonardo Death Battle Pre Fight Fight KO Next Time Trivia rivia * This fight was MechaShadow's first completed fight * This was a collab with Segakid451 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:MechaShadow2001 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years